darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower
For the original Japanese version of this title, see Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service. Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower, known as Vampire Chronicle: The Chaos Tower (ヴァンパイア クロニクル ザ カオス タワー, Banpaia Kuronikuru Za Kaosu Tawā) in Japan, is a Capcom fighting game for the PlayStation Portable. It was released in North America on March 17, 2005, a week before the North American PSP launch. Chaos Tower is also available on the Playstation Network for PSP and PS Vita. About the game It is a port of the Japan-only Dreamcast game Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service, which in turn is a version of Vampire Savior that allows players to choose their fighting style from all five Darkstalkers arcade game (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire and the Japan-only Vampire Savior 2 and Vampire Hunter 2). It has all the characters from prior installments of the series. The game includes all the endings and moves from the games, with the characters all now having moves for all three games. The stages, however, are from Darkstalkers 3. A major source of confusion is whether the game has an infrastructure mode, which allows players to play against each other over the internet. While Sony lists it as an infrastructure game, and the back of the case says it has infrastructure mode but, in the game itself it only has ad-hoc mode. Characters *Anakaris *Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta in Japan) *Bishamon *Demitri Maximoff *Donovan Baine *Felicia *Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) *Huitzil (Phobos in Japan) *Jedah Dohma *Jon Talbain (Gallon in Japan) *Lilith *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock in Japan) *Morrigan Aensland *Pyron *Q-Bee *Rikuo (Aulbath in Japan) *Sasquatch *Victor von Gerdenheim Modes Arcade Like the previous game Darkstalkers 3, Chaos Tower faces the player against seven CPU controlled opponents. Optionally, if special conditions are met, the player can face off against an alternate version of Bishamon, Oboro Bishamon. Under different conditions the player can fight against a unique mid-boss character. Before the battle begins, the player can choose between normal, auto, turbo, and auto and turbo. Auto being short for "auto block" and turbo relating to the game speed. Additionally different play styles can be chosen, DS (Darkstalkers), NW (Night Warriors), DS3 (Darkstalkers 3) and DS3 SP (Darkstalkers 3 Special). Network Network mode includes a standard versus mode that allows one-on-one matches. Players can switch characters between matches, change and set their handicaps and even pick different stages. Limit battle allows players to change the rules of matches, such as disabling punches or throws. Network battle also includes a league mode where four players can battle each other in a one-on-one. Chaos tower In Chaos Tower, the player selects three characters and battle their way up the Chaos Tower. When the player's three character's life bars are depleted, they lose. Depending on how you fight, the path you take up the tower will change. The fighting system is set to Darkstalkers 3 and each battle is set in a room. Depending on the room, the CPU's skill level will change, the higher the stars the more difficult the enemy. Each room has different conditions set in order to move up to different levels of the tower. Chronicle In Chronicle Mode, players can access materials that have been unlocked while by playing the game. There is an illustration mode, sound test and movie gallery where players can view various endings from the series. Trivia *Besides the additions of Chaos Tower and Chronicle Modes, the other difference between this port and Vampire Chronicle ''is the inclusion of an exclusive stage, which is called the "Chaos Tower", available in Network and Training Modes. *The unlockable endings for ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge shown in Chronicle Mode contains the translated texts that were scrolled with the characters' artwork from the Japanese version (Vampire Hunter) that weren't previously translated for the international ports. Strangely though: Huitzil, Pyron, Hsien-Ko and Donovan's endings are completely retranslated in this port, possibly due to the fact of Anita, who previously named Amanda in the original Donovan's ending in the West. *''Vampire Savior 2'' and Vampire Hunter 2 are renamed as Darkstalkers 3 Special and Night Warriors Special respectively in the Western ports. *Dark Talbain's winning theme is heard in'' ''the game's BGM section, but he's not playable in the game. By using CWCheats, the player can play as Dark Talbain, but his winning music would not play (despite it being in the BGM section) and choosing another type other than Savior while playing as Dark Talbain would cause his sprites to flash different colors. Dark Talbain is removed due to the fact that Jon Talbain's NightWarriors moveset can be selected. Artwork Chaos Tower back scan.jpg|Back cover Darkstalkers Chronicle The Chaos Tower group.png|Official artwork Chaos Tower Manual Art.jpg Demitri.jpg|Demitri Maximoff DonovanBaine.jpg|Donovan Baine Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Aensland Darkstalkers Chronicle The Chaos Tower Lilith.jpg|Lilith Aensland Vampire Chronicle promo wallpaper 01.png|Promotional wallpaper Vampire Chronicle promo wallpaper 02.png|Promotional wallpaper Vampire Chronicle promo wallpaper 03.png|Promotional wallpaper External links *Official Page (Japanese) *Playstation Page (English) *Wikipedia Page (English) *Capcom Database (English) Navigation Category:Games